


River May Flow

by NocturnalEgg



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smut, Threesome, bareback, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalEgg/pseuds/NocturnalEgg
Summary: Ian returns home drunk and too shut up the Gallagher household, Lip agrees to one more time...or is it?





	River May Flow

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be the ending of Immersion, but I wasn't happy with it, now enjoy it as a stand alone :)

_ ** River May Flow ** _

Lip was awoken by the slamming of the back door, as his eyes tried to adjust to the dusky night, he sat up lazily in bed, trying to clear the cobwebs in his mind.

Lip could tell instantly it was Ian, from the bad singing of the gay pop song that Ian was half mumbling half screeching. This has been happening a lot since Ian returned home, it was annoying Lip because Ian would pester Lip for sex, with a house full of Gallaghers. Lip let out an audible sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he is sure this will be another night of banging on the bedroom door, telling dirty secrets through the thin pane wood.

As the heavy footsteps plodded up the stairs, Ian was pin balling from wall to wall trying hard not to be quiet. At the top of the stairs Ian looked towards Lip's bedroom, a smile on his face 'but first' he thought, 'something more fun'.

Lip stood an arms length away from his door, expecting the loud obnoxious banging from Ian, as Lip watched the shadow under the crack of the door, his hand was already on the door handle, ready to open the door and finally shut Ian up. But the knock was silent, and the moans of someone trying to wake up confused Lip even more.

“Open the fucking door LIP!” Ian shouted, drunkenly slugging up against the bedroom door.

In a flash Lip had opened the door, and as Ian fell into the room Lip was shocked to see Carl standing there in only his boxers and white wife beater, still yawning and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes Carl walked over Ian into the bedroom.

Debbie jerked her bedroom door open and glared into the hallway.

“Don't worry Debs, I got him.”  
“If he wakes up Franny, I swear to god.”  
“He's gonna crash in here, so no worries okay, wont wake up Liam then as well.”

Debbie rolled her eyes and shut her bedroom door.

Lip turned around into his bedroom, to see Carl already sat on the bed, and a topless Ian straddling Carl as they made out like bitches in heat.

“Not this again.” Lip muttered to himself as he shut his bedroom door.

Lip marched over to his two brothers and grabbed Ian around the neck, pulling him off the younger brother.

“Look, we gotta stop this, I thought we all agreed”  
“No we didn't...” Ian spluttered “...last time you fucked Carl and gave him another load.”

Lip looked at Carl who instantly looked down ashamed, his hard on making a tent in his boxers.

“You told him Carl?”  
“Of course he did...Now...If you could let go of me...I have a deal to make.”

Lip reluctantly gave up as Ian slumped onto the floor, gasping for breath, his own erection pressing against the hard denim of his tight black jeans. Ian reached behind him and ran his hands up Lip's fuzzy tonned legs.

“God this is where I belong...”

Ian turned and looked up at Lip, a slight obedient look in his eyes, as an angry Lip looks down upon Ian, praying that his cock doesn't give him up.

“Carl...come join me...”

Ian never broke eye contact, and neither did Lip, but Carl still swaggered still half asleep over and took his place at the feet of his older brother, and began to run his hands up and down the fuzzy tonned leg.

Ian kept eye contact as he kissed and licked the left leg of his older brother, running his hands up higher, to stroke Lips abs and to feel the treasure trail of fine brown hairs leading from the navel to just above his boxers waistline.

“So, what's this deal then?” Lip finally spoke.  
“What do you think?” Ian winked at Lip. “How about you take that off for us...”  
“Yeah take it off for us...” Carl chimed in as he kissed lightly just below the boxers leg hole.

Lip smirked to himself, thinking he had them beat, he pulled off his t shirt flexing slightly as he did, his nipples getting instantly hard in the cold Gallagher house.

Ian looked up in awe at the Adonis that was his older brother, as he slowly licked his lips and watched the cold sweat bead down the tattoo on his chest. Ian cannot help but smile, much to Lip's annoyance.

Ian sat up on his knees, kissing and licking at the abs, tasting the sweat and smelling the musk of his sexy older brother, Ian slowly force feed his index and middle finger into Carls open and wanting mouth.

Carl quickly began sucking and slurping on them letting out a little moan. Ian unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down past his ass, knowing full well he was commando, he caught a glimpse of Lip looking.

With Lips defenses down, Ian quickly ran his other hand up, and under the boxer leg hole and grabbed firmly onto the hairy heavy balls of his older brother.

Carl moaned as he forced the two fingers deeper into his mouth, Lip let out a gasp as he fell back against the door as his cock finally springing to life. Ian grabbed hold of the thick growing cock, reluctantly letting go when the cock outgrew his grip, as he let his hand slide up to the base, Ian felt the thick wiry bush of his older brother, Ian and Lip locked eyes once again.

“Oh god...You didn't shave...”

Ian bit his lower lip and lust took over his eyes, he began pawing at the boxers, trying to pull them down, Carl soon joined in as Ian pulled his wet fingers out of Carls mouth and caught Lips attention with them. Lip watched as his brother maneuvered his arm behind him and Lip watched transfixed as he saw Ians two fingers slowly enter into his shaven ass hole. Ian let out a moan.

Lip stopped fighting and let his brothers pull the boxer shorts down, as he felt the relief of his harden cock spring up into the fresh night air. Carl dived down and started to lick and suck on the heavy balls of his older brother. Ian moaned as his fingers went knuckle deep, leaving his mouth wide open, Lip grabbed a fist fall of ginger hair and pulled his brother up and down his 8 inch, fat cock.

Lip leaned back against the wooden door, a nice coolness on his back, as sweat beaded down his body and matted into his pubes, Lip finally let go of Ian, resting his hands behind his head, watching his two younger brothers work his monster cock.

Ian pulled his fingers from his ass and pulled Carl away from Lips balls, the two boys kissed which made Lip's cock jump. As the two boy exchanged the salty tastes, Lip let out a guttural groan, Lip grabbed both heads of his two brothers, and parted there kissing with his cock.

As both boys kissed and licked and slopped up and down the monster cock, Carl lightly pulled and teased the balls, Ian reached around and started to play with his older brothers hairy ass, running his fingers up and down the sweaty crack, stopping to run a circle around the hairy hole of Lip Gallagher.

Lip pulled both his brothers off his cock, before feeding his cock head into Ians waiting mouth and then into Carls. Lip let's go of Carl and pulled Ian up to his feet.

“Who does brother want to fuck first?”  
“Both...”

Lip growled and threw Ian towards the bed, Ian stood as his jeans fell to the floor, as he stood out of them his 9 inch thin cock was all ready rock hard and leaking precum, Carl sluggishly pulled off his boxers, leaving his white wife beater on because of the cold. Both Ian and Carl where shaven, as they started to kiss both jerking each others cock lazily, Lip watched on. Carl and Ian both got on the bed, both on all fours, their pale shaven asses glistening in the moon light.

Ian felt the warmth of skin contact as he looked over to Carl, who looked vulnerable because he still looked sleepy. Ian stuck his tongue out and ran it over the lips of Carl.

Lip knew whom he was gonna fuck first, in fact it was the only person he wanted to fuck, and that was Ian.

As Carl slowly opened his mouth to let Ian's tongue in, the two started to kiss passionately, as Lip mounted onto the bed, and resting on Ian's hips, he let out a gob of spit, as it landed on the hole, Lip instantly started to grind his slick cock head against the spit and the hole, before finally it gave into pressure and swallowed his mushroom head, Ian moaned into the kiss, as Lip leaned forward, placing his hand either side of Ian's and started to pile driver his cock deeper and deeper into the warm moist hole.

Ian moaned like a whore into the kiss, but finally had to break it.

“Oh god...you're so big Lip...you are stretching my tight little hole...Carl...look at what he's doing to me.”

Carl was already looking back and watching as Lip flexed his hips up and down, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside. Carl reached down between his legs and started to jerk off his cock, pre-cum leaking onto the bed sheets.

“Oh god Lip, I missed this...My older brother...using me.” Ian continued to moan like a bitch “It's Carls turn next.”  
“No way, ass to ass, that's disgusting.” Lip Protested.  
“Come on Lip...my turn now...” Carl pleaded. “Please...”

Lip finally gave in with one final deep thrust and grunt, Ian felt pubes on his shaven ass, Lip pulled out, making a wet pop. Ian quickly reached behind and felt his swollen gaping hole, he slicked his fingers with his ass juice and sucked on them hungrily.

Lip mounted the bed and tried to mount Carl, but due to his smaller thinner frame, Lip had to improvise and squatted down just above Carl's hole.

“No need for lube, you've got my ass juice to use now.” Ian said, getting up off all fours and kneeling in front of Carl.  
“Why you sitting there now?” Asked Lip.  
“Well...don't want him waking up Debbie now do we?”

Lip once again ground his cock head against the hole, but this time, this one wasn't giving way.

“Carl you gotta relax, otherwise this will really hurt, and if it gets to much, you can always suck on this.” Ian said smearing his cock on Carls lips, who lets his tongue out to taste the tangy cock head.  
“Fuck it, just stretch his cheeks dude.” Lip instructed.

Ian grabbed a hold of the two pert bubble butt cheeks of his younger brother, as he stretched them, Ian got front row seats as he saw the tight hairless hole slowly swallow up the large invading cock head, Carl was underneath milking Ian's cock like a teat.

Ian watched his brother flex as he squatted his cock deeper and faster into Carl, as Carl was struggling to deep throat Ian, trying anything to stop the groans of pain from escaping his mouth, the two older brothers finally locked eyes.

“Is he tighter then me?”  
“No.”  
“Don't lie Lip.”  
“I'm not.”

Lip leaned forwards and kissed his brother on the lips, resting his sweaty forehead on Ian.

“I so wanna cum inside you.”  
“Well, what's stopping you.”  
“You wanna drown this whore.”  
“What?”

Lip leaned back, grabbing Carl by the hips and started rabbit fucking his cock faster and deeper in and out of Carl, which was rocking him forwards into Ian's cock, as Ian finally felt Carl's nose bash into his groin.

“I know you are into dirty talk Ian, I always knew.”  
“No, I meant, what did you say.”  
“You...Erm...You wanna drown this whore?”

Ian bit down on his lower lip, as he grabbed hold of Carl's head, he held it in place as he leaned back and started fucking upwards into it, face fucking Carl for Lip to see, as Carl spluttered and coughed saliva all over Ian's lap, Carl resting his hands on Ian's strong thighs for support.

Lip smirked at the site, as he dug his nails into the hip of Carl, leaving behind a mark, Lip pumped his cock all the way out and then back into the swollen hole.

“You want me to cum inside him?”  
“Yeah, make him pregnant Lip.”  
“You gonna drown him in your heavy load?”  
“I haven't cum in ages, and he better drink it all up.”  
“You want me to cum?”  
“Yeah...I'm ready...”  
“Beg.”  
“Oh fuck Lip, Cum...Cum inside me...I don't care you're my older brother.”

Lip could feel it building, as he locked eyes once again to Ian.

“Fuck, I love you Ian...”  
“I Love you too Lip...”

Both brothers shot their loads, streams of hot cum filling up Carls gut. It was all too much for Carl who on instinct just started to shoot roped of cum all over Lip's bed sheets.


End file.
